1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a pressing device to disengage from a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of computers, in order to facilitate used of added functions, many peripheral devices to the computers are commonly used to support the functions. A printer, a scanner, and a digital camera are examples of said peripheral devices. Thus, a secure connection between a cable connector assembly and a complementary connector is very important, especially to a portable computer. A vibratory environment may cause a break down of a connection between connecting connectors, so electric or signal transmitting will be influenced. Now, it is known to use curve-shaped elastic hooks to ensure a firm connection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,901 discloses such a lock-equipped connector assembly comprising a connector body, a plurality of contacts retained in the connector body, a pair of back shells to counter electromagnetic interference (EMI), a pair of lock springs, a pair of upper and lower hoods, and a bushing. Each hood member has a movable operating section for operating the lock spring to release the hook-shaped section from the lock member.
In the patent mentioned above, however, when the pressing force is too large, the locking spring will exceed the limit of the elastic deformation such that the locking spring will be damaged.
Hence, an improved cable end connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.